When I'm Gone
by Sexi Silver
Summary: Ginny loves Harry, and mourns when he leaves to go find the remaining Horcruxes. She wonders if she will ever see him again. Ginny in the first few days he's gone. SongFic to Remember Me by Journey.


**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. It belongs to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the song Remember Me by Journey.****

* * *

**

When I'm Gone

_--Remember me.._--

Harry walked into the Burrow, through the front door. He face was set in a grim face, but his eyes held sadness. He said hello to everyone, but his eyes where for only one person.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asks quietly. All eyes turned to Ginny as she nodded her head and got up gracefully. Harry intertwined his hand with Ginny's before pulling her gently out of the door. They walked down in silence to the Quidtich pitch behind their house. They sat on the grass and Harry looked at Ginny lovingly, but seemed to be saddened by her as well.

"What is it you wanted to talk about love?" Ginny inquired gently.

Harry lowered his gaze and looked at the grass they sat on. "Ginny, I love you. You know that, right?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Of course Harry, I always did," Ginny replied confused, to where this conversation was going.

"I will always think of you Ginny, everyday. I will think of the good times we've had, and the times we've pulled each other through," Harry paused for a minute, before continuing again. "I'm leaving tomorrow Ginny, with Ron and Hermione, to go find the last few Horcruxes."

Ginny gasped and tears came to her eyes. Harry kept on talking. "Ginny, I don't know if I'll come back. If I don't, I want you to be happy. I would wish for you to move on and find someone else who will love and care for you as I have," Harry said sadly.

"Don't say such things Harry! Of course you'll come back to me! As will Hermione and Ron! My love for you shall keep you safe," Ginny said quickly. "But if I could only come with you..." Harry cut her off quickly.

"No Ginny! I want you to be safe. I'm only taking Hermione and Ron with me, because we've always worked together, and it's not changing now," Harry told her calmly, hiding his anxiety.

Harry stood up to go back inside. "Remember what I said Ginny, about if I don't come back. I want you to hold true to that. For me," Harry said, then turned his back and walked into the Burrow.

_--Find myself all alone  
In darkness without you  
Now I can't turn away  
From what I must do_--

Ginny sat there for a while, until her mother called supper. Ginny got up slowly and walked back to the Burrow quietly.

All through dinner Ginny kept giving Harry sad looks. She stayed quiet and soon left to be on her own again.

The next day arrived quicker then they would have hoped for. The entire Burrow was full of activity, to prepare for the trios departure. Harry, Ron and Hermione ate very little, and didn't bring anything but themselves and their wands with them. Everyone walked outside to say goodbye to the trio, not knowing when they would see them again. Hermione gave a quick hug to everyone assembled, as did Ron. Harry gave a hug to everyone, and gave Ginny a little kiss, as he pushed a note into her hands. He pulled away from the hug and gave her a small, sad smile. He then stepped back with Hermione and Ron and they all smiled with tears coming from their eyes. The trio looked at each other and nodded. It was time to go. They all spun quickly on their heels and with a crack, they were gone.

After they disappeared, everyone went back into the Burrow. All except Ginny. Ginny unfolded the note Harry gave her and looked down upon it, reading what Harry had to say. All that was written on the parchment was a few lines.

_--You know I'd give my life for you  
__More than words can say  
__I've shown you how to love someone  
__I know you'll find a way.--_

Ginny let out a sob and collapsed on the ground. She held the letter to her chest and wept for her love, who had just left her for a long, long time. Ginny wept until there were no more tears for her to cry anymore. She closed her eyes and pictured Harry, before he left, and with a smile, all for her.

_--Say goodbye, close your eyes  
Remember me  
Walk away, the sun remains  
Remember me._

_I'll live on somewhere in your heart  
You must believe  
Remember me--_

Ginny wiped her tears away from her eyes, with determination never to forget Harry. Ginny walked back to the house silently and walked straight to her room. She pulled one of her spare notebooks to her and pulled her photo album onto her bad as well. She flipped through her album and selected a few pictures of Harry, Hermione and Ron, as well as a few other of their friends and herself in them. She piled them on the note book and put the photo album back.

She returned to her bed and set to work making a scrapbook for Harry, for when he returned. She put a picture of him with his parents on the first page and titled the book _Harry's Magical World_. On the next page she put a picture of the two of them, sitting on a rock by the lake at Hogwarts. Harry was holing her close in the picture and they both had smiles on their faces. The picture was taken the day before they returned home on the Hogwarts Express. She put more and more pictures in it until only one page remained to be filled. She took a picture of herself right then, tears flowing down her face, and placed that on the last page with the caption, _"This face will not be happy again until we have once again been reunited_".

"I love you Harry, where ever you are," Ginny whispered and dried her tears. She would stay strong for him, to keep the memory of him as it always has been, a happy one.

_--No way I can change my mind  
I don't have the answersIf you could see through my eyes  
You'd let go of your fears–_

The next day, Ginny woke up and smiled for the first time since Harry's departure, until she remembered Harry was gone. The smile fell off her face as quickly as it had came, to be replaced by an unreadable expression. She dressed quietly and went down to breakfast.

Her mother looked at her with a sad expression on her face, but offered no words of comfort. Molly Weasley didn't know what to say to her daughter for the first time in her life. She always knew what to say at the right moment, but not this time. She watched Ginny walk outside after eating only half her breakfast. She sighed and went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

Ginny walked out to the spot Harry brought her to, two days ago. She sat down and watched the clouds roll by over head, wishing Harry was beside her, holding her to him. She thought over all the things he had said to her, and wished it wasn't true. _Ginny, I don't know if I'll come back. If I don't, I want you to be happy. I would wish for you to move on and find someone else who will love and care for you as I have._ The words Harry told her haunted her thoughts continuously, and Ginny always wished he didn't say them. She wished he didn't have to go, but she knew he did have to.

_--Say goodbye, close your eyes  
Remember me  
Walk away, the sun remains  
Remember me_

_With the change we can't explain  
Remember me--_

Ginny remembered the note Harry had given her right before he left. She went back inside and grabbed the scrapbook and the note, as well as a quill and ink. She reread the note and added some lines on the bottom of it. _There is only one I can love. Love will find a way for us to be together until the end. We will always be for each other, and no one else. HPGW forever._

_--Be there to watch over you  
Remember me  
Feel I'm gone, my heart lives on  
Remember me–_

Ginny then spent the rest of the day flipping through the scrapbook she made. She remember all the moments in the pictures, she remembered all the happy times. She remembered Hermione's and Ron's denial of loving each other, only to find them making out in the next room. She remember Harry's kiss after they won the Quiditch game, remembered the way he swept her into a big hug at Dumbledore's funeral.

Ginny soon fell asleep, with thoughts of Harry stuck in her head. He popped up in her dreams with a smile always on his face. In her dreams, Harry would turn up with a small gift for her, and he'd apologise for being away so long.

_--Don't you think of this as the end  
I'll come into your dreamsRemember me_–

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night and put the scrapbook that she was sleeping on back on her desk. She turned off the light and went back to bed. She fell asleep quickly and went back to her dreams of Harry. This time her dreams were of him leaving. Harry would only say one phrase, over and over again to her. She tossed and turned in her bad, and woke up screaming. The last thing she remembered of her dream was Harry dying in her lap, his last words still on his lips, not said. But Ginny knew what they said, and she only prayed they would never come true. She wished Harry to come home soon.

--_Say goodbye  
Remember me_--

* * *

**A/N:** This is one SongFic in a trilogy I'm writing. There will be two more in addition, and there about Harry and Ginny's relationship. I hope you liked it. R&R! Constructive critism welcome. Will update as soon as I have the next one written. It's already in the works. 


End file.
